The Fatal Decesion
by komodo.dragon2
Summary: one-shot, flora and England have a bad cooking show down contest. XD


The Fatal Decision

Luke glanced around nervously. Professor Layton, Clive, and he were at this enormous hangar, which held several large airplanes (one of them said America's on it). They weren't alone, though (for they had accompanied Flora) for several other taller people were gathered around. They referred to themselves as countries, one had come up and introduced himself as Sealand, but Luke had frowned at this. The professor stated that he had never heard of that country, but history was still in the making.\

Why were they here? It all started like so...

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Professor! Look what I found!" Flora giggled as she held up another recipe. "This one is for snail pudding! It looks French!" _

_Professor Layton paled slightly, and coughed once. "Ah...well I do not know how to cook French dishes, my dear. I'm afraid I only know British foods."_

_Luke sighed in relief, sending the professor a grateful grin. "Well don't feel bad Flora, I'm sure it will be okay. Why don't you try something else?"_

_Flora let out a disappointed sigh and started to make snail cookies. Clive whistled as he strolled downstairs to join the other members of the family. "Hello Professor, Luke, Flora." Clive sat down beside Luke and whispered, "I've heard that there is a guy who is worse at cooking then Flora!"_

_The boy's eyes widened. "What?! Really?!"_

_"Yes! I couldn't believe it myself! Not after her gravy oatmeal cookies..."_

_Luke looked over at the humming Flora. "I wish there was a way we could find out..."_

_"No worries, I've already taken care of it. His name is Arthur Kirkland, and he invited us to a cooking showdown. Flora vs. him. I immediately accepted, and so now we just have to go. I believe they already have everything there."_

_"We have to go!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

So that's how they got here. A contest...to see who was the best (or in this case worst) cook. Finally, the contest started. Sealand got up, and grabbed the microphone.

With a squeal of the mike, Sealand said, "Hello everyone! Now, we all need to introduce ourselves to each other, so that we all get along! I've already went, so you all should know who I am!" Germany groaned and whispered to America, "Unfortunately."

The other countries lined up (for they had practiced this moment for an eternity), and introduced themselves. An average height man wearing an old war jacket and a pair of glasses stood up and proudly said, "I'm America, the hero of the story!" The four British citizens nodded and exchanged handshakes.

Then a silver haired average height man calmly got up and announced that he was Russia. Russia seemed a little scary...but Luke had to admit that his scarf was nice... another man who had a glazed look in his blue eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair, and fancy clothes intorduced himself as France. A fair-haired one who had extremely busy eyebrows, bright green eyes, and was dressed in an old war outfit stood up and said that he was England. A dark haired one who wore a white uniform accessorized by long sword on his back, was Japan. Another stood and proclaimed that his name was China (A panda bear was in China's arms and Luke was ecstatic). Flora loved his long sleeves though Clive wasn'te entirely convinced that China was a boy...

A man with one curl that defied gravity started to throw pasta at everyone while screaming that he was Italy. Another man with blonde slicked-back hair and pretty muscles (Flora's opinion) stood up, banged his fist on the table, screamed at Italy to stop screaming, to stop throwing pasta, to shut up, and listen to him. He calmly introduced himself as Germany. Luke's eyes were wide at that point and the professor's eyes were a bit bigger than normal.

America said, "We might have two late arrivals, Canada and Spain. They called an hour ago and said that they were running late." he shrugged. "But don't worry, this is going to be hilarious, dude!"

"Now, the new people should say their names!" Sealand happily proclaimed.

"Of course, forgive my rudeness." He cleared his throat. "I am Professor Layton, and this is my apprentice, Luke. The young lady competing in today's contest is Flora and the young man also in the blue is Clive." The four bowed and the countries clapped.

"Now, we can start the contest!" Sealand pointed to the two kitchen stations set up in a corner. "The judges will sit about six feet away from the contestants. Now, who wants to be the judges?" France raised his hand (a bet or bribe was involved, be sure about that), followed by Canada (who had just arrived), and the next judge was Romano, who arrived late with Spain, who was quickly ushered as the fourth and final judge.

"Now," Sealand said, getting very excited and into his role, "Now, will England and Ms. Flower take their place in the kitchen station?"

Flora coughed and meekly said, "My name is Flora, not flower."

Sealand nodded and immediately made the changes. "Now the rules are this: No cheating, no spitting, no being rude unless you're a spectator, no looking at the other person's station unless a bomb explodes!" Luke nudged Clive and whispered, "That will probably happen, knowing Flora." Clive laughed quietly and nudged Luke to watch the rest.

"…I have given each of you five of the same recipes. You must pick at least two recipes from my contribution, and make them for the appetizers." He paused but continued, "Then they will make an entrée and a side dish, and last but not least, a dessert."

While Sealand rambled about the rules, Professor Layton looked around and succeeded by catching the eye of Germany. Cautiously, Professor Layton motioned for Germany to come. Puzzled, Germany looked around, and then slowly made his way around to the professor. His eyebrows furrowed, but then crept upwards as he listened to Professor Layton's idea. Smirking and nodding, he walked over to Japan, who was actually listening to Sealand's chatter. Quickly, yet quietly, he explained the plan to Japan, who also agreed and spoke with Russia, who spoke with China. Soon everyone except Sealand, contestants, and the judges knew and heartily agreed with the plan.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Sealand shrieked, while he sucked his lollipop. Flora immediately began to measure ingredients and glance at her recipe, while England started to sing a song about flying in the sky, and toss ingredients into the bowl.

Everyone, even the judges, had a horrified expression that was only intensified when Flora dripped gravy on the table and accidentally set it on fire. She quickly grabbed water and threw it on the smoking gravy. Satisfied that it stopped, she scraped it up and added it to the other, uncontaminated gravy.

After three, grueling, terrifying, horrifying, nauseating, sickening, appalling, and revolting hours of watching Flora and England try to cook, Sealand finally announced (to the horror of the judges and delight of the two contestants) that it was time to taste test the…results. He explained what the dishes were (or supposed to be).

The appetizers were supposed to be Mandarin Orange Almond Salad and Cheese Soup. The entrée differed, for Flora refused to say what it was and England didn't even have a recipe for his entrée.

Sealand served everyone a cup size portion of the appetizers, and waited for the responses. Romano was the first brave judge to try the…batches. He tasted England's soup first. His eyes grew big and he spewed out something that looked like mud, and as he gasped for breath, he choked down the rest of England's salad, which looked like rags and tasted like gym socks. He smiled weakly and raced off to the bathroom. After Romano returned, the judges all tasted Flora's cooking. Sealand finally brought out Flora's entrée. France was nominated to go first, and he winced as he chewed the crunchy nuts.

"Do you like them, Mr. France?" After dousing his glass of water, he anxiously asked, "What are those, Ms. Flora?"

"They're peas, though I think I may have fried them a bit too long." France paled, but ate a few bites of everything else as did Romano, Spain, and Canada.

"Now for the dessert!" Spain and Canada paled, but bravely tried it. Spain tasted Flora's oatmeal cookies with the world famous (because of the hazardous level) gravy. His eyes got as huge as saucers and he motioned for the trash can to be moved closer to him.

America was taunting him, "Spain, you've got to eat it! Everyone else has, don't chicken out!" Spain shot himmurderous glare, but finally swallowed the mush.

Canada got the job of tasting England's dessert, "Bloody Bananas" (really they were supposed to be just red jello that hadn't set yet, drizzled on bananas). Canada swallowed it, but then spewed it out. "Wha- England?" Luckily, Sealand intervened and asked Canada what that tasted like. He shook his head and said that it tasted like fried eggs with hot sauce.

England shrugged, while Sealand hurried to grab the mike from Canada. "Now the judges will decide who won this contest!" Romano was barely awake, France was mumbling something about a hospital, Spain was moaning, and Canada was hugging the teddy bear. They reluctantly leaned forward and started to speak, but they all fell on the floor!

Italy rushed over and began making screaming. Hesitantly England poked the judges, leaning over alongside Russia, who began to poke Canada. Italy smacked his brother, begging for a response, but no was given no answer. Germany also came along with America and they stared at their fellow countries. Luke held back, afraid that they might be dead, while Clive pushed forward, winced, and jumped on top of France, who didn't respond. Professor Layton instructed Luke to call the ambulance, and then to put their plan to action.

"Hello? Is this the Hanger Party who requested a dozen pizzas?" Luke eagerly nodded which caught the attention of the other countries immdiately. All of them complimented the professor on his brilliant mind and plan. Layton smiled, then grabbed a slice of chicken of Alfredo pizza and smiled as he lifted a cup of tea to drink.

"Germany! There isn't any Italian pasta!" Italy complained.

"Italy, pizza comes from Italians. Surely you know this."

"No, no. This pizza came from Greece. See on the box it says 'Little Caesar's'! They cheated me of pasta!" Germany sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring his ally.

"This is very hard to eat with chopsticks, Japan." Japan nodded solemnly and threw away his chopsticks. With China's mouth gaping, he picked up the slice and ate it with his fingers. China was flabbergasted, and shocked.

"Well, Professor, I for one agree with you. That was an excellent plan." Luke grinned as he ate his pizza.

"Thank you, my boy. This pizza is exemplary if I do say so myself." Flora also complimented on it and smiled at England who also agreed. As for France, Romano, Spain, and Canada, they vowed in the hospital room to never eat Flora's or England's cooking again for as long as they lived.

~~~/\~~~

A pretty nurse came in and asked, "Guess what? Some oatmeal cookies were sent to you along with some bloody bananas as a 'get well' present! Isn't that thoughtful? Be sure you eat every bit of them!" She grinned, leaving the platter of "treats" on a table.

France spoke, "Spain, toss them out of the window!" He did so, and heard a shriek. For on the ground, England and Flora were leaving, until the fried eggs and hotsauce, as well as the oatmeal cookies with the gravy hit him square on the backside of the head. He heard laughter, with France saying, "Serves you right!"

**I hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it! XD**


End file.
